hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ka Noe'au (episode)
Ka Noe'au (The Painter) is the 4th episode of Season 5 of Hawaii Five-0, and 97th episode in the series. Synopsis The team must find and stop a hitman who's out to kill some people who are in the Witness Protection Program while Steve and Danny travel to Colombia in the hope of saving Danny's brother. Plot Notes Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 6 People between him and Danny * Danny Williams killed 6 People between him and Steve * 1 Assassin * 1 Dead Civilian * Marco Reyes Quotes Steve McGarrett: Does this make any sense to you? A contract killer comes into town to do a piece of work, and then he's the one who gets taken out. Lou Grover: Could be the intended target finds out about Stegner, decides to get preemptive and gets the jump on him. Steve McGarrett: If that's the case, our man is no ordinary mark. He took out a major bad-ass from 100 yards away and then escaped a police cordon. Lou Grover: Yeah. Great. So we traded up. (Steve arrives on scene that Danny is already working) Steve McGarrett: You find anything? Danny Williams: Looks like you hit him. (Steve rubs his finger on the dash and comes back with blood) Steve McGarrett: Hey, Pua? Have CSU process this vehicle and get officers searching every hospital on the island. All right? Pua Kai: Yes, Commander. Danny Williams: You really think this is the kind of guy that's going to go to the hospital? Steve McGarrett: Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll drop dead before it's a consideration. Steve McGarrett: You know what, partner? we can get on a plane right now and settle this. Danny Williams: (smiles) Ya see, that is why I love you buddy. You're always will to risk both our lives at any given moment. (chuckles) Steve McGarrett: listen man, I'll go though the door first if it make you feel better. Danny Williams: (quietly) I know you would. (Steve finds the ambulance that the bad guy has stolen to get away) Steve McGarrett: I got him. Hold on. (Steve turns on the police lights of his truck and starts chasing the ambulance) (the bad guy turns on the ambulance lights to help facilitate his escape) Lou Grover: Oh, no. I was hoping he wouldn't do that. (chase scene. the ambulance goes around cars that have moved over for it or in ) (the process of moving over. Steve follows) '''Lou Grover:' Punch it - he's getting away! Steve McGarrett: I got my foot on the floor here! Lou Grover: (disbelieving) Seriously? Steve McGarrett: Seriously! (Lou gets a incredulous/disbelieving look) '''Steve McGarrett:' All right, you know what, let's get something straight here, Chicago. I don't like it when Danny criticizes my driving, the same goes for you. You got it? Lou Grover: Would you relax your giggle hole? Steve McGarrett: My what?! Lou Grover: Listen. It's not a criticism. I think you drive fine. I'm just saying I think the Camaro would come in handy right about now. Steve McGarrett: (sarcastically) You don't say. Lou Grover: Well, you could've whacked Stegner back in Detroit, saved yourself the airfare. Why fly all the way out here to do it? Nick Mercer: Have you ever been to Detroit in the wintertime? Lou Grover: Yeah. Walked right into that one. Nick Mercer: Two years ago middle of a thunderstorm, I got into a head-on with a moving van with bad brakes. Doctors said I suffered a traumatic ventricular failure. That there was a 100% certainty I would die if I didn't get a new heart. Steve McGarrett: Okay, how'd you get to the top of the list? Nick Mercer: You gentlemen forget who I work for. Man like Albert Bagosa doesn't get wait-listed. I needed a new heart. He got me one. Not that he had any great affection for me. He just needed me to get back to work. (Steve nods) Nick Mercer: I was told that my heart belonged to a very special young man. He taught at about the worst school in the city. Served meals at the local soup kitchen. Built houses for the homeless during his summer break. Then one day, this.. solid citizen, this.. man who lived to make a difference, got hit by a drunk driver while crossing the street. (introspectively) And it was the luckiest thing that ever happened to me. (Nick looks at Steve) Nick Mercer: 'Cause I got a piece of him. (Nicks looks away again and flashbacks of his history) Nick Mercer: After that, things changed. Went about my business the way I always done it. But when it came to the moment of truth, couldn't go through with it. Just couldn't pull the trigger. And it kept happening contract after contract. Something happened when I got that new heart. (Nick huffs and a small smile laughing at himself) Nick Mercer: I began thinking of the people I was asked to kill. Their loved ones. Their families. What did they do to deserve me? Steve McGarrett: Okay. Well, if your story's true, that can't have made Mr. Bagosa happy. Nick Mercer: I never told Bagosa. Every contract I got, I pretended to fill it. Lou Grover: So, what about all the people you're supposed to kill? What happened to them? Nick Mercer: I found a safe place to hide them. Chin Ho Kelly: You created your own witness protection program. Nick Mercer: That's right. (Jerry walks into Five-0 HQ offices) Jerry Ortega: My assistant said you rang. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, your mom didn't sound too happy when I called. Is everything all right? Jerry Ortega: Eh, she's got seller's remorse. Kono Kalakaua: Hey, congrats on selling your house. Jerry Ortega: Not my house. It's my mom's. Which means I'm in the market for a new basement, if any of you are looking for a friendly nonsmoker willing to trade light housework for room and board. (awkward silence) Jerry Ortega: Well, if you hear of anything then. (more awkward silence) Jerry Ortega: Cool. How can I help? Steve McGarrett: So, listen, if somebody wanted to live off the grid, Jerry, and I'm talking, like, big brother fearing, income tax avoiding, way, *way* off the grid, where would they go? Kono Kalakaua: We're talking no phone service, no nosy tourists, no contact with the outside world. Lou Grover: What they're tryin' to say is, where do your like-minded friends all live? Jerry Ortega: How many people we lookin' at? Kono Kalakaua: Maybe a dozen. Possibly more. Steve McGarrett: Right, and it'd need to be a place that has the resources to sustain a community like that for a long period of time. Jerry Ortega: So, you're sayin' like if Amelia Earhart had come to Hawaii to fake her death instead of Howland Island. (Danny, Steve and Marco's henchmen enter carrying the money) Marco Reyes: You made it with an hour to spare. You brought a little friend, too... that's nice. Danny Williams: Look, it's, it's all there, okay? Just, uh, let me see my brother now. Please. Marco Reyes: You're right. Deal's a deal. Danny Williams: Alright. (deep exhale) Matty! Hey Matty! Matty, it's me. (The henchmen roll in a 50 gallon drum) (Danny realizes Matty is dead and in the drum - looking devastated) (Steve looks at the drum and is also surprised) Marco Reyes: Do you want to take him with you or would you prefer that we ship him? (Danny looks at the drum and at Steve, starting to visually lose it) Steve McGarrett: (concerned) Danny. Danny Williams: (looking at the drum, denying what happened to Matty) Nah.. (Danny goes to the drum sitting next to Marco) (Danny attempts to jump Marco) Steve McGarrett: Danny! (jumps to get to Danny's side) (Danny and Steve are brought down by Marco's men and pulled away) Henchmen: (to Danny and Steve) Get up - get up! (Danny and Steve are now in the hands of Marco's men across the room) Danny Williams: All right. Okay, all right. All right. Listen to me. Do yourself a favor and kill me now, 'cause I promise you... I promise you, I'm gonna put you in the ground the first chance I get. Marco Reyes: No, you listen to me! Take some advice: go home. And if you love your daughter, you won't ever come back to Colombia again, do you understand? Danny Williams: Yeah. Marco Reyes: Sacalos de aqui (Steve and Danny are taken out of the room) (one of the henchmen grabs the money bags and also heads out) (off camara: fighting sounds that eventually include automatic gunfire) Marco Reyes: Fernando? (henchmans body comes down the stairs to lay at Marco's feet) (Danny starts coming down the stairs alone) Danny Williams: What'd I just tell you, huh? What'd I say? Huh? (Danny is down the stairs and walking straight to Marco) Danny Williams: What'd I tell you? Huh? Huh? What'd I say? (Danny pushes Marco back against the table holding a gun to his head) (Steve has now come down the stairs backing up Danny) Danny Williams: Okay. Look at me. You look at me, look at me, look at me. (Marco looks at Danny) Danny Williams: That's it. (Steve watches Danny and does nothing to stop him) (Danny shoots Marco. Implied in the head) (Danny is visually upset/angry afterwards standing over Marco) (Steve just watches over Danny. Implies he understands and condones what Danny did - for Matty and to protect Grace) Trivia * Masi Oka is credited, but does not appear. * San Vicente del Caguán, Colombia is located in the eastern plains of the country and is a small town, unlike the mountainous and heavily populated slums shown on the episode. |- |Marco Reyes |Anthony Ruivivar |A gangster. Dies after Danny kills him in revenge for Reyes and his men killing Matt. |- |Gabriel Waincroft |Christopher Sean |Malia Waincroft's brother and the man responsible for killing Chin Ho Kelly's father. |} Other Cast References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)